


For now

by Nalyra



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalyra/pseuds/Nalyra
Summary: Kissing in the morning sun with nothing else to do.





	For now

It's something relished now, something to look forward to, something to mark their days.

Tinged with the taste of coffee and shaped with a smile, early morning sun bathing them both in an ethereal glow.

Will sighs through his nose and chuckles in his throat, turning his head sideways a bit, the angle shifting. Hannibal follows, lowering himself back onto the bed on top of the blanket, one hand cradling Will's head, the other resting lightly on top of the blanket, just over Will's heart. The kiss is soft, easy, light, started by a thank-you-peck once more, as every morning since that very first one, when Will surprised himself, bridging the distance on a whim.

Will's hands hold Hannibal, not very tightly, just holding, lightly, feeling the muscles in Hannibal's shoulders shift slightly as he settles down even more. Will smiles into the kiss and then opens his lips a bit, very gently nipping on Hannibal's upper lip. Hannibal hums low in his throat and then draws back, drifting his lips up to Will's nose, gliding over the skin of its tip. Will chuckles gently and then draws his left hand up into Hannibal's hair, playing with the longish strands. Hannibal pushes up and breathes kisses on Will's closed eyelids before lowering again, his lips finding Will's again, gliding. Will sighs and then pulls a bit, his stomach fluttering as it does everytime when Hannibal comes, following the pressure, the kiss turning into wet heat slowly. Hannibal traces Will's lip with his tongue, wetting them, teasing the corners of Will's mouth, playing with the tip of Will's tongue but never truly engaging until Will growls in frustration, almost shaking with anticipation. Tendrils of heat are spreading in his body, flashes of low grade arousal settling in his stomach. Hannibal sighs into his mouth and then smiles before he starts the dance again and Will hits him into his shoulder playfully, chuckling when Hannibal's hand on his chest tickles him for an instant.

Neither of them are in a rush right now, both of them still sated, bodies still exhausted from the night's activities. Will likes to become unhinged in the blessed dark, his imagination freed in the space between the moon's broken glow and Hannibal's shadow, mixing antlers with his own. Hannibal pulls softly at a gash in Will's lower lip, inflicted in the heat of the moment, sharp teeth pulling until Will had sacrificed the sound that Hannibal craves, the sound that drives him wild and gentles him in equal measure. Will gives him the softer version now, the small lance of pain as the wound is reopened inconsequential to the way Hannibal melts against Will, the way the kiss deepens and gentles, the juxtaposition of blood mixing with obessive need the catalyst for the peace they found together, even here. 

The kiss is wet and deep now, slow, copper mixing with the elusive tinge of coffee, increasingly sparse, cup forgotten on the tray on the nightstand as happening so often. Will opens his mouth a bit more and shifts, receiving Hannibal's heat, their tongues stroking. Hannibal sucks on Will's tongue for a moment and Will groans, the heat in his lower body spreading slowly. Hannibal hums in appreciation, inhaling deeply, doing it again. He draws back for a moment and licks his lips, silver strands of hair falling into his eyes. His eyes rake over Will's features unashamedly, trailing down with a twinkle in his eyes, eyeing the dent in the blanket for a moment before looking up again, his breath hot agains Will's lips.

"You will be the death of me, mylimasis."

Will flashes him a smile and then tilts his head, expression shifting into something lewd. Hannibal groans and then tightens his hand in Will's hair, holding him fast as he leans near, sharing breath. Will opens his mouth and then breathes out, pushing the tip of his tongue out for a moment, there and gone again, his words a caress, more felt than heard, his heart beating hard in his chest.

"Make me come undone like this...."

Hannibal draws back just a bit, the request to shift the game from leisurely kissing not entirely new though not common either. Hannibal sighs and then bows back down, lips caressing the scar in Will's cheek before he glides down, mouthing at Will's chin for a moment. When he returns to Will's lips this time it is with intent, demanding and giving in equal measure, deep wet heat, teeth clashing. It's intense and allconsuming and there's no time to think, breath stolen by slick heat. Hannibal breaks the kiss with a gasp, lowering his head to the side, latching onto Will's throat with a growl, teeth tracing the bruises put there earlier. Will inhales a shuddering breath, changing to a moan when Hannibal finds that spot unerringly, heat flowing right into his groin. He moves his hips, enjoying the way the blanket can be felt just enough, held fast by Hannibal's weight and hand. Hannibal chuckles and then moves up a bit, tracing the shell of Will's ear, goosebumps erupting in its wake. Will moans and then turns his head in anticipation, dreading and wishing for the feeling, groaning deeply when Hannibal's tongue slowly maps out his ear, the feeling unbearably erotic and disgusting at the same time, perfectly executed pushes emulating other actions, calling to body memories of just this night.  
Will moans and then pulls Hannibal up and over, demanding the kiss now, straining. He feels Hannibal grin into the kiss and gasps a laugh, panting now, feels how Hannibal tightens the blanket even more, giving Will something to push up against. Hannibal pushes his tongue deep and then his hand glides up, settling onto Will's Adam's apple lightly, caressing the skin there. Will drops his hand from Hannibal's hair and onto the hand on his throat, pressing down just a bit, holding just long enough to signal permission. And then he raises his arms just a bit, hands holding onto the metal headboard, the kiss messy now, pants harsh in the air. 

Hannibal pulls up his right leg and settles it over Will's legs, restricting leverage and Will groans, deeply, raising his head and trying to follow when Hannibal withdraws, pushing Will back down with the hand to his throat. He leans close after a moment and then licks over Will's lips in a broad swipe, the moan torn from Will's throat instinctual and base. His hand presses in a bit and he does it again, the moan guttural now, breaths coming shallow already and Will blinks rapidly, body straining. Another press and another swipe and Will presses his lips together as his body starts to lock up, the edges of his vision gathering, just as the pressure at the base of his spine. Hannibal looks at him for a long moment, black eyes, the reddish iris almost completely gone, a predatory look in them. And then his fingers press in, clenching and Will gasps a choked sound, the headboard creaking where he locks his fists around the bar. His body strains and undulates, the blanket holding him pressing just enough and Will opens his mouth in a silent scream, his eyelids dropping, head going back. Hannibal groans and then leans forward, mouth open over Will's, just holding, holding and the tunnel closes and the lights spark and Will jerks, his body breaking in iridescent pleasure. He's dimly aware of Hannibal whispering something against his lips, before he kisses Will again, harshly, swallowing his moans. 

Hannibal gentles the kisses, slowly, until they are kissing softly again, Will's hand dropping back down to Hannibal's shoulders when he can breathe again, feeling as if floating. He opens his eyes again at some point and Hannibal withdraws, eyes flitting back and forth slowly, still huge and black but gentled somehow, feeding on what Will gives him, freely. Will smiles and then licks his lips, grinning, shifting slightly to look out of the window for a moment. He clicks his tongue, putting on an overly disappointed tone. 

"Aww, damn, the sunrise is over. Guess we'll have to stop kissing now..."

Hannibal looks at him and then takes the mug of cold coffee without looking, hurling it against the switch next to the door. The blinds go down with a slight electric hum, shutting out the striped daylight and the glass door until they're bathed in the glow of the nightstand's lamp only in an illusion of privacy and Will chuckles, reaching up to push some bangs out of Hannibal's eyes, words playful, indicating the coffee dripping down the wall with a slight tilt of his head.

"That's the second mess you made ... darling. Don't you want to clean up? You know how our... housekeeping will be if we don't clean up...."

Hannibal looks at him for a long, long moment and then shakes his head, once, before rolling a bit sideways and lifting the blanket before he crawls down a bit and under the blanket.

Will smiles and then undulates with a moan, eye catching the stain on the wall and his smile broadens, flipping a bird at the camera in the upper left corner, snarling for just a moment. He closes his eyes and concentrates on the man biding his time with him, making the best of their shared cell, traded in by being extraordinarily helpful to law enforcement. 

And picture perfect behavior, redirecting their appetites to more pleasant activities. 

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> ______
> 
> Kudos and feedback and criticism are always welcome!


End file.
